


囊中之物

by cuo1790



Category: Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuo1790/pseuds/cuo1790
Summary: ※年龄操作 Teddy17岁 Draco26岁
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	囊中之物

**Author's Note:**

> ※年龄操作 Teddy17岁 Draco26岁

当不耐烦的燥热中渗进丝丝缕缕的凉意时，意味着新学年到了。  
这一年和往常没什么不一样，对大多数人来说。学生们仍然兴高采烈地登上火车，身子探出车窗，傻兮兮地跟父母挥手告别，迫不及待地跟同学谈论暑假生活。但显然，对德拉科来说今年是个新的开始，他接受了麦格的邀请，来霍格沃茨当魔药学教授。  
德拉科特意选了火车最末尾的一间包厢。他不希望有人在火车上打扰他，特别是些冒失的低年级小鬼。他一手托腮，盯着窗外不断向后倒退的金黄麦田，大片大片绵延的金色，像一大锅热乎乎的南瓜汤，在沸腾的阳光里快活地翻涌。这样的景色让人觉得惬意，可惜并不能挽救现在包厢里冷清的空气。  
施了静音咒的包厢静得连呼吸都清晰可闻。说实在的，他不太习惯这样的氛围——毕竟学生时代他一直生活在簇拥之下。那时候他在的包厢总是淹没在刺耳的笑声和吵嚷声里，仿佛小型派对。毕了业，他总不得不适应很多东西，比如处理马尔福家的各项工作，和魔法部的老家伙们周旋，再比如，待会儿就要面临的：像的那些新教授一样，接受下面几百双眼睛好奇的打量，就像一年级的奇洛，还有三年级的卢平。  
说起卢平，接下来一段时间他会经常见到另一个卢平——不错，他年轻的外甥，爱德华·卢平。德拉科下意识地揉揉太阳穴，他从来不擅长应付吵闹的小孩儿，而这孩子显然是那其中的翘楚。倒不是说德拉科拿他没办法，相反，他年纪轻轻就让一多半的斯莱特林对他唯命是从，自然也有办法把泰迪收拾得服服帖帖。  
第一次见到那个男孩，小家伙踮起脚还够不到自己的肩，眨巴着一双清澈的焦糖色眼睛，奶声奶气地喊德拉科舅舅。每次去格里莫广场拜访安多米达，首先迎接他的肯定是泰迪飞扑过来的拥抱。这孩子简直比甜得发腻的枫糖浆还粘人，要么抱着他不松手，要么整天跟在他后面，像上满弦的玩具一秒都不肯安静。  
但德拉科自己都感到意外，他并不讨厌他。虽然说，无论从哪个方面说他都不应该喜欢这个小孩儿——混血、有一半糟糕的狼人血统，他上学后又添上一条，格兰芬多。或许源于对美好事物的占有欲，又或许是他的小小阴谋——实际上没什么区别，他希望这个孩子永远那么一丁点儿大，就像个小娃娃跟着他打转，视线里只有他。说的像我想和他谈恋爱似的，梅林。他忽然嗤笑起来。  
悠长的汽笛声唤回了他的思绪，车窗外的灯光落在他微微上扬的嘴角。已经到站了。  
德拉科拿起架子上的皮箱走下火车。大部分学生还没下车，远处阑珊的灯火在夜晚弥漫的雾气中有些不真实。他立起风衣领，加快脚步向停在路边的马车走去，尽快把身影融进深黛色的夜幕里。  
霍格沃茨的礼堂还是记忆中的样子，到处洋溢着欢乐的气息，穹顶被渲染成璀璨的银河，成百上千支蜡烛漂浮在半空，将这里照耀得如同白昼。德拉科专注研究起酒杯上雕刻的花纹，避免自己的目光与下面射过来的任何一道视线相撞。这着实有点超乎想象，他没料到现在的学生好奇心都这么重。  
“安静——”麦格敲了敲手边的水晶杯，用“声音洪亮”对所有人说。这的确有效，学生几乎立刻停止了那些自娱自乐和小声嘀咕。德拉科想或许再过几十年，曾经的芬多院长依然有震慑全场的威严。“欢迎回到霍格沃茨，各位。很高兴我们再次相聚在这里，相信你们已经度过了一个愉快的假期，”她用一种低缓但有力的声音说，“在今晚的宴会开始之前，请允许我向你们介绍，德拉科·马尔福教授，他会在这一年担任低年级的魔药教学工作。祝你好运，教授。”  
德拉科听到自己的名字后站起身来，冲下面的学生们微微颔首，扯出一个标准的马尔福式社交微笑。掌声从四面八方涌过来，像翻滚的波浪。德拉科眯起眼睛，赫奇帕奇那边的几个女生在窃窃私语，他甚至听到格兰芬多七年级那边没能被掌声掩盖的争执声。“我都说了他就是——”那边的格兰芬多们丝毫没有闭嘴的意思，就在德拉科差点要走到那儿给他们一个恶咒的时候，一个声音突兀地在那一堆格兰芬多里炸开。  
“德拉科舅舅！”德拉科几秒钟之前想要诅咒的对象之一——他的外甥，泰迪，也就是爱德华·卢平，正在拼命冲他挥手。德拉科嘴角抽搐了一下，眉头紧皱起来。他对天发誓，就算再怎么计划，他也绝没想过会遇上这种情况，尤其还是开学典礼上。  
“谢谢，卢平先生。”麦格朝格兰芬多长桌简短地看了一眼，又敲敲水晶杯。  
“呃，对不起，教授。我很抱歉。”泰迪收回半空中的手，转身之前，对着已经酝酿一半怒气的浅灰色眸子眨了眨眼。  
德拉科几乎要挫败地呻吟了，梅林知道为什么这个小混蛋总有方法一下子就浇灭他心头烧得正旺的怒火。  
教师宿舍给了他足够大的私人空间，并且有独立的壁炉通讯，他感到很欣慰。“今天怎么样，亲爱的？”纳西莎的影像在壁炉的火焰浮现出来。  
“好极了，妈妈。我在整理明天上课的东西。”德拉科答道。  
“别忙得太晚，你得注意休息。”纳西莎柔声说，“你今天看到泰迪了吗？他怎么样？”  
“我知道——”他听到泰迪的名字时不自觉地蹙眉，“嗯，看到了，他好像比圣诞节的时候又高了不少。”其实刚才他并没看出泰迪有没有长高，外面断断续续的敲门声让他有点心不在焉。“抱歉，我得离开了，妈妈。有人在敲门。”  
“那好吧，”纳西莎表示理解地点头，“晚安，宝贝。”  
“晚安，妈妈。”德拉科关掉壁炉通讯。敲门声颇有耐性地持续了很长时间，直到德拉科站在门前。  
“舅舅！”门打开的瞬间，一个带着淡青草味的拥抱差点勒得他喘不过气来。  
“先放开我，泰迪，让我把门关上。”德拉科动弹不得，只好拍拍他的背。“梅林，看看你，这次又是谁？他颦眉，易容马格斯的男孩顶着一头乱糟糟的亚麻色头发，这在他的马尔福审美里还不是最致命的，相相貌平平的脸上还长满了和韦斯莱一样的雀斑。  
“哦。”少年立刻将脸上的雀斑褪去，脸部线条逐渐弯曲变形，直到变回本来的容貌，头发也恢复到柔顺的褐色短发。“这是诺亚·沃特森。前几天跟我打了一架的斯莱特林。”  
“那么，”德拉科抱起双臂，“我假设你这么晚过来不只是为了被费尔奇发现然后给我曾经的学院扣分？”  
“哎呀，当然不是。这个，奶奶让我把她烤的饼干给你。”他掏出一个印着知更鸟图案的小铁桶递给他，“巧克力和蔓越莓。”  
“这真好，替我谢谢安多米达。”德拉科接过饼干桶，“不过你知道，完全可以猫头鹰给我。”  
“唔，我猜你可能还有点生气。”男孩斟酌道，“关于礼堂的事。所以我想最好过来一趟，跟你道个歉什么的。”  
泰迪抓住他体温偏低的手，打在他身上的两道目光不像平时那样过分灼热，甚至有点乞怜的意味。“可我不是故意那么做的，真的。他们不相信你是我舅舅，我们吵起来了——没真的吵，就是争论几句。而且咱们半年多没见面了，上次见面还是圣诞节呢，我一时没控制住就——”  
“行啦，我没放在心上。”德拉科说，他修长的手指摩挲着知更鸟的轮廓，几只快活的几只快活的小家伙在那块巴掌大的地方上下翻飞。  
“真的吗？”男孩几乎要欢呼雀跃了，他猛地抱住德拉科，在白皙的脸颊上啄了啄。“我就知道你不会那么小心眼。”  
德拉科推开明显热情过度的男孩。被触碰过的地方有点痒酥酥的，像划过一片花瓣。此刻他唯有寄希望于他偏白的肤色不会诚实到把粉红表达得太明显。“别高兴太早，安多米达告诉我你上学期的魔药得了F。所以，我得盯着你。”  
“天哪——”泰迪马上像好久没浇水的曼德拉草幼苗一样蔫下来，“她不能这样，我答应过这学期会好好学了，毕业之前肯定能通过N.E.W. Ts！”  
“这保证对我没用，卢平先生。”德拉科勾起眉毛，“就是说从明天开始，你将会在这里完成你的魔药学论文，直到你不再被要求这么做。”  
“简直是致命打击！”泰迪哀嚎。  
“好啦，已经很晚了，现在回去睡个好觉。我们明天见。”他伸手拨开男孩垂在额前的碎发别在耳后，从没有人告诉过他，泰迪·卢平的头发在灯光中会呈现出无比温暖的颜色，让他联想到兑了蜂蜜的红茶，在精致的白瓷杯里甜美地流动。  
“我已经17岁了，舅舅。”泰迪不大情愿地扁扁嘴，“你这样让我觉得自己只有6岁。”  
“等你做出完全符合成年巫师的行为时再向我抗议也不迟，卢平先生。”德拉科打开门，冲他莞尔一笑。  
第一堂课比他想象中要顺利，没有大吵大闹的学生，也没有古怪刁钻的问题，除了几个不认真听课却专注于盯着他看的女生。那让他不由自主地想起二年级黑魔法防御课上的万事通小姐。  
“所以她盯着你看了一节课？”泰迪趴在桌上摆弄着羽毛笔前端的绒毛。  
“更正，不是一节课而是23分钟，还有这里，”德拉科停顿了一下，在羊皮纸上点了点，“复方汤剂要加入斑点老虎草，不是喷嚏草。”  
“抱歉，没办法啦，我总是弄不清这些东西。”男孩耸耸肩。  
“还有我得提醒你，就算没课也没必要一下午都泡在我这儿。”德拉科拿起一块饼干放进嘴里，蔓越莓的。“你可以直接把写完的论文拿给我看。”  
“我觉得这样挺好，真的，我喜欢在这里。”泰迪笑着说，露出两颗虎牙。“我甚至觉得自己和魔药坠入爱河了，舅舅。”  
“把喷嚏草和斑点老虎草弄混的人没资格这么说。”德拉科一针见血。毫无悬念换来男孩的一声哀嚎。  
“我有点好奇，你是怎么骗过那群在休息室玩爆炸牌的同学的？”德拉科盯着羊皮纸上来回移动的笔尖，“顺便，艾草浸液应该是16.5毫升。”  
泰迪轻叹一声，用魔杖消去写错的数字，天知道他已经重复多少次这个步骤了。“哦，我跟他们说我去约会了。这样就没人在意我到底去了哪儿。”他颇得意地说。  
“认真的吗？拿着魔药课本去约会？”德拉科忍不住笑起来。  
“我有好好收起来啦！”泰迪停下笔，“哦终于写完了，这可真不容易——对了，舅舅，霍格莫德周你愿意跟我一起去吗？”  
“真叫人惊叹。你想邀请教授跟你约会吗，卢平先生？”德拉科佯装换上一副吃惊的表情。  
“什么？不，不不不...当然不是，呃，就是，我有些东西要买。”泰迪有点语无伦次。  
“好吧，我想想……”德拉科偷偷看了一眼耳根发红的少年，“可以。”男孩饱含着喜悦的感叹词刚到嘴边，就被德拉科的话噎了回去，“等你的魔药论文得了E我就和你去。”  
这一刻德拉科心里几乎有点洋洋得意了——他清楚男孩的目的，不至于表露自己的心思，又让他的小男孩完全可控地围着他转。这个男孩，他最了解的人，他看着长大的人，他会将他完全据为己有。忽然他觉得自己像是故事里贪婪的龙，守着一辈子也用不完的金银财宝，不许任何人靠近那填满宝藏的山洞。  
自私的恶龙。他满意地对自己评价。  
“舅舅，你在吗？是我！”两个月后的某个下午，德拉科的房门迎来了前所未有的粗暴敲击。  
“如果我的门有生命它一定会对你施恶咒，男孩。”德拉科皱着眉头说。  
“哦，抱歉，只是……我太激动了。”男孩涨红了脸，眼里闪着雀跃的光。  
“好啦，让我看看，”德拉科接过羊皮纸，“‘十分精彩的论文，卢平先生！虽然有些微不足道的小失误。’嗯，我确信如果斯拉格霍恩没有老糊涂，这个分数完全可信。恭喜你，卢平先生。你拿到了货真价实的Excellent。”  
“你可以跟我去霍格莫德了对吧？”男孩迫不及待地兴奋道，“太棒了！哦，我晚上得把这个好消息告诉奶奶。”  
德拉科递回那份论文，“我认为你现在的问题是，怎么对你的同学解释和我一起逛街的事？”  
“我当然有办法，他们不会知道。不用担心。”泰迪胸有成竹地说。  
比这学期的霍格莫德周更早到来的是第一场雪。雪花纷纷扬扬地撒下来，覆盖在万物之上。秘密掩盖于大地，生机、凋零皆在此长眠，满世界飘摇着纯洁又虚幻的雾霭。  
“所以，这就是你的‘办法’？”德拉科扬起一条眉毛。  
“嗯哼。”泰迪答道，举起斗篷在上面施了几个清理一新。“哈利说他已经很久没穿了，你看，落了好多灰尘。不过我倒不太介意。”  
“看起来我有必要给你教父上一堂如何教育青少年的课，”德拉科有点尖刻地说，“虽然我一向知道哈利·波特是个乐天派兼该死的理想主义者——看看他给了你什么？隐形斗篷？哦，看到它我就想起那个有夜游癖和跟踪癖的蠢狮子。”  
“但我觉得夜游挺酷的，舅舅。”泰迪披上隐形斗篷，“不过跟踪可不太好。”  
似乎顺理成章地，他们走在霍格莫德村的街道上，泰迪握着德拉科的手。也许小孩子体温都偏高一些，泰迪的手比他要温暖很多，握起来很舒服。他们就在纯白色铺满的街道漫无目的地闲逛，他始终也没问泰迪要去哪买东西，关于这个问题，答案好像一开始就很明了。  
一群学生从他们身边嚷嚷着跑过去，像夏日里聒噪的鸣蝉。可意外的是，他并不觉得吵。  
世界在他身边静止了一般。喃喃地，温柔地，只有雪花窸窸窣窣的低语。  
那只暖和的手牵着他去了三把扫帚。他会意地找了一个角落里的座位，泰迪松开他的手，摘下斗篷。“天啦。”他呼了口热气，“这件斗篷一点也不保暖，我应该多穿两件。你冷吗，舅舅？”  
“我早就说过你不应该穿那么单薄。”男孩鼻尖冻得发红。兔子？德拉科默默地否认，小鹿，应该是。  
德拉科摘下围巾，看到罗斯默塔夫人坐在吧台后面，正在和别人聊天，脸上闪烁着明媚的笑容。  
“瞧瞧我差点忘了！”男孩惊呼，“我室友要带他女朋友来这里，要是被他们看见就坏了。”他皮肤的颜色逐渐加深，变化成牛奶巧克力一样的颜色。  
“布莱斯？”德拉科蹙眉。  
“哦，原来他叫布莱斯。”男孩煞有介事地点点头。  
“给我一个变成他的理由，男孩。”  
“你给我看过的那张毕业照。”他睁大眼睛，“你还记得吗，那张照片上，他搂着你！他为什么要搂着你？不，你为什么让他搂着你？”  
“那是毕业典礼，泰迪。没人会在乎是不是和自己的同学搂搂抱抱，大家都这样，没什么好大惊小怪的。再说，他是我朋友兼室友，我们已经很熟了。”德拉科敷衍道。  
“可我觉得他喜欢你。肯定是。”男孩不满地小声咕哝。  
“空穴来风。”他点评道。  
罗斯默塔夫人不知何时出现在他们桌前。“天哪！你们两个。”她温和地笑着，脸上呈现出与她年龄不符的惊喜，“毕业之后我就没怎么见过你们了，真高兴能再见到你们。那么我想，两杯黄油啤酒，和以前一样？”  
“谢谢，夫人。”德拉科注视着他，微笑道，“好久不见啦，你仍然那么惊人的美丽。”  
“我有说过我喜欢你那张迷人的小嘴吗，德拉科？”罗斯默塔夫人咯咯笑起来，“玩得尽兴。”转身离开之前给了他一个“我什么都知道”的眼神。  
一回头就被泰迪疑惑的目光捕获了，他用力盯着他，好像要钻进他的脑袋里亲眼确认一下似的。“你说你们只是同学。”  
“当然我们是。”德拉科面不改色地说。  
黄油啤酒还是他记忆中的味道，香甜的黄油和微苦的啤酒，永远是最完美的搭配。德拉科不禁发出一声满足的喟叹。他双手紧握着温热的玻璃杯，试图让全部热量都传递到他冰凉的指尖。  
而此时的空气却不像黄油啤酒一样让人愉悦，德拉科瞥见旁边的男孩一言不发，默默喝着他那杯啤酒，眉毛拥蹙在一起。  
他拿不准是不是应该哄哄他，毕竟这孩子从小到大几乎没怎么对他使过性子，再说顶着布莱斯的脸实在不太适合做出那样的表情。他想着，可心里有什么东西在不安地下坠，让他平时的巧舌如簧一下子消失了，一个字也说不出来。  
他从不擅长安慰别人。这对他来说就好比让波特在圣诞节跳开场舞一样困难。  
“舅舅。”忽然，男孩的声音轻的像是耳语，德拉科回过神来之前，一根食指已经滑过他的嘴角。他抬起头，对上泰迪淡褐色的眼睛，男孩伸出一小截舌头，舔掉食指上的黄油。“你嘴角沾到黄油了。”男孩看着他，眨眨眼睛说。  
“我不喜欢那个布莱斯，舅舅。真的不喜欢。就算没见过他，就算只是想象，也根本没法产生好感。”男孩固执地说，声音很低，像雨滴从屋檐滴落，弄得他心里湿漉漉的。“但我喜欢你。”  
“哦，我也喜欢你。”他说，不完全认真。  
接下来发生的没什么不同了，他们像来的时候一样牵着手往回走。但泰迪似乎握得比之前更紧了点，他是这么揣摩的。雪停了，龙皮靴子踩在雪地上发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，在冷寂单调的空气中流出轻快的音符。“天要黑了，爱德华。”他轻声说，不确定自己是否故意这么叫他。“我们得快点，不然赶不上晚饭了。”  
这次，德拉科十分确定，泰迪的手握得更用力了。“舅舅，我……如果赶不上，我可以去你办公室吃吗？”隐形的男孩这样询问。  
“那么我将很乐意为你提供一整盘西蓝花。”  
“哦不——”泰迪发出完全由厌恶构成的抱怨。  
他看不见那孩子的表情，听了这话，心里却好像松了口气似的。  
泰迪一向是个乐于把承诺付诸行动的孩子，和他以违反校规为乐的教父一样。这点德拉科很早以前就知道。而今晚，他一次次被迫加深了这个印象。  
“呃，我不知道今天晚上是你巡夜，舅舅。”泰迪靠在墙上，眼神不确定地看向德拉科。  
“是你不知道我会看出来你披着隐形斗篷，对吧？”德拉科戏谑地笑着，“或许你记得我说过，波特上学的时候很爱用这玩意儿？”  
“你要知道这把戏骗不了我。现在我要把它没收，泰迪。它留在你这儿是不明智的。”德拉科深吸口气，尽量不让声音显得过分严厉。  
“不，你不能那么做，我不会偷偷跑出来了，拜托。”泰迪几乎是哀求了。“我只是想——哦等等，有人来了。”他打开斗篷，将两个人罩在下面。“是费尔奇，舅舅。”  
斗篷很小，当然了。他们只能紧贴着彼此，在狭小的空间里呼吸着和对方一样的空气。“其实你不必这样，只要我告诉他我刚刚逮到你就好。”德拉科小声说，这举动在他眼里有些莫名其妙。  
“他不会把我交给你的。”泰迪轻轻摇头，“他会把我交给院长。然后让院长给奶奶写信。”  
“那就是了，”他以审视的目光打量着距他只有几毫米的男孩，“我从没夜游过。为什么你不能像我从前那样好好待在寝室呢？我完全搞不清这样做的意义。”  
“好奇心？也许。”泰迪说，“但这样做真的很有趣，是不是？绝对刺激。”  
“这一点我恐怕永远无法赞同。”  
所幸费尔奇没有将太多的关注留给这面空荡荡的墙，他被藏在窗户下面的一对小情侣夺去了关注，洛丽斯夫人则迈着怀疑的步子跟在他后面。“他走了。”德拉科松了口气，“把斗篷拿下去，泰迪。”  
“不，我不能把它给你。”泰迪警惕地看着他，在黑暗中抓住了他的手腕。“我想留着它。”  
“很明显你不能正确使用它，我会替你保管一段时间，然后还给波特。”他努力让自己保持平静。  
“可哈利一年级就拥有它了！”泰迪说，如果光线再明亮点，德拉科就会看到他眼里装满了实质化的委屈。“你总是把我当小孩——这……不公平，舅舅，这不公平。”  
“我没有对你不公平。”  
“你有！那天你回答我的时候我就知道。”  
“我可以先知道我回答了什么吗？还有，放手，爱德华。”  
“不行。”男孩坚决地说。“那天在三把扫帚，你说你们只是同学，还说你也喜欢我。”  
“我的确是。”  
“可我说的不是你那种喜欢——”男孩松开他的手腕，呼出的热气裹着夜晚的凉风滑进耳道，德拉科不自觉地抖了抖。“我指的是，我想靠近你——想拥有你，舅舅。”  
他们抵着冰凉坚硬的石墙接吻，像是月光柔柔地轻吻着海面，无比自然又美好，全心全意描摹一段虚无的神圣。他们谁都没有片刻犹豫，一切就像河水汇入大海那样。  
德拉科来不及思考这是否正确，某种他说不清的情绪，像水泥一股脑灌进脑袋里，让他所有神经都僵硬地固定住，几乎丧失了思考能力。但他无需去想这些——是了，这男孩仍然在他的掌控之下，只要他还属于他，就算毁灭宇宙都没关系。  
少年试探性地吮吻他的唇舌，那种触感比雪花落在唇畔还要柔和，浅浅的呼吸打在耳尖，像初春的第一缕和风，细腻地抚慰他。  
这是个浅尝辄止的吻，带着少年独有的青涩，像没成熟的、发青的苹果。  
银白色的月光涂抹着男孩尚显稚气的面容，在鼻翼下投射出一小片阴影，添了点暧昧的气氛。他伸出拇指抹去男孩双唇上的水渍，“我这次的回答仍然一样，卢平先生。”  
男孩的眼睛里升起极光一样绮炫的华彩。  
这是个可爱的夜晚，德拉科想。

他盘旋在几十英尺的高空，刀子一样劲厉的寒风毫不留情地剐蹭他的脸。他尽力睁大眼睛，搜寻那个小小的金色闪光。  
无奈地叹了口气，德拉科握着扫帚柄，向旁边的观众席飞去。他现在深深为自己草率答应了泰迪的软磨硬泡而后悔。他喜欢魁地奇，这是毋庸置疑的，但不意味着他喜欢在天上吹几个小时的西风。  
关于这件事要倒退回几天前的一个晚上，坐在他旁边与论文斗争的男孩烦躁地摆弄着羽毛笔，“其实你可以休息一下再写。”德拉科提醒。“还是说你有什么事想跟我说？”  
那次不成功的夜游并没给他们带来什么实质性的改变，泰迪仍然来他的办公室写作业，然后和他分享安多米达寄来的饼干。  
唯一的区别大概是，那段经历给他们之间隔了层几近透明的薄纱，原本自然的触碰也显得暧昧不清，又挠人心肝的勾着他心底某些暗自滋长的微小思绪。  
“呃，我前段时间没怎么参加训练，你知道。这是最后一年了，我不想让他们失望。”他轻轻环住德拉科的腰，小心翼翼地说，“哈利说你以前也是找球手。”  
“难以置信。”试着挣脱怀抱却以失败告终后，他索性把书合上，转身面向男孩。“我还以为波特的脑袋里除了他热爱的傲罗事业装不下别的东西。”  
“哦，他猜你准会这么说。”泰迪笑着说。  
“因为我在陈述事实。”德拉科轻哼一声，“现在让我们回到原本的问题——你想要什么？”  
“我想和你打一局，舅舅。”男孩甜甜地说。  
“可以——那么，”德拉科撩开他的刘海，一个笑容被他固定在嘴角，“比赛的时候，把金色飞贼拿到手。”  
没错，都是因为他这么说，泰迪才会拉着他来魁地奇球场。你完全是在自讨苦吃，德拉科，一个声音在他脑海里鄙薄道。  
耳边是猎猎的风声，德拉科迅速转了个弯，追逐在观众席旁边一闪而过的金色小球。“我看见它了！喔喔喔我看见它了舅舅！就在那里！”一个声音被风声裹挟着钻进他的耳朵。  
男孩欢呼着从德拉科身旁掠过，“比赛的时候你可别这么提醒你的对手。”他冲着一团火似的红色背影喊道，在一个急转弯后加速飞过去。  
“我不会的！”那声音几乎被模糊在风里。  
金色飞贼狡猾地在观众席下的栏杆之间上下跳跃，“我抓到它了！我抓到它了！”男孩的指尖已经碰到了颤动的翅膀，小球却在被接触到的那一刻转换了方向。  
“别停下，男孩。”德拉科也随之换了方向飞驰过去，“你必须时刻紧跟着它。”  
小球在越过一道栏杆时稍微减速，德拉科刚要伸手，振动的嗡嗡声就停止了，翅膀挫败地耷拉着，被桎梏在一只骨节分明的手里。  
“我抓到了！”男孩骄傲地宣布，脸颊红扑扑的，不知道是兴奋还是由于吹了太久冷风。  
“再强调一遍，我并没有故意让着你。”德拉科揉搓着被水浸成暗金色的头发，不一会儿它们就被泡沫覆盖。“我差点就抓住了，你也看到了。”  
“那是不是意味着我能赢了？”门外雀跃的欢呼被浴室里的水声冲淡了些。  
“别高兴得太早——”他心不在焉地说。  
他们滚在草地上分享了一个漫长的吻，在他强行阻止下泰迪没有进行下一步动作，只好极不情愿地拽着他的手回了城堡，像只委屈的小狗。当然了，接下来的动作在他的认识中是不被允许的，抛开一切其他顾虑，眼下他出了一身汗，气喘吁吁，袍子上沾满了草屑。哦，糟透了。  
今天有什么东西不一样，直觉这么告诉他。  
“那么——如果我赢了，我可以把金色飞贼送给你吗？”男孩欢快地说。  
“我以为你不会干那种不符合年龄的事儿。”他冲掉头发上的泡沫，心里莫名其妙的不安起来。  
“这没有不符合年龄，据说麻瓜高中生会在毕业之前把校服上的第二颗扣子送给喜欢的人。我觉得挺有趣的，麻瓜偶尔也很浪漫。”男孩一本正经地解释。  
“那完全是胡闹。”德拉科不满地皱眉，“天哪，送扣子，这是什么诡异的行为，下一步他们是不是准备送拉链了？”  
“但送金色飞贼可是很正常的，在巫师世界。”门外的声音好像近了一些，“我想把它送给你，舅舅。”  
“好啦。等你拿到再说吧。”  
突然的关门声让他猛一回头，“我以为你知道我这儿在干什么。”他迅速转过脸，避免让男孩看见自己脸上迅速升起的绯红。心脏像一头试图挣脱樊笼的野兽狠狠地撞击肋骨，那声音在狭小的空间里清晰可闻，他屏住呼吸，压下从心底蔓延的一丝丝期许。  
他的手脚僵着原地，不敢想象背后的男孩看到的是怎样一番光景。说到底，他不敢去面对，加速的心跳和发烫的皮肤却完全暴露了他内心深处的渴望。  
我他妈不正常了。他想。  
“我知道，舅舅。”男孩在他耳边低声说。  
他轻吻他的耳垂，那里像浸泡在夕阳里的雪峰，泛着微微的嫣红，热烈又悄无声息地融化。“如果星星就在手边我却任它溜走的话，那么恐怕我永远都没有勇气碰它了。”  
“老天——你什么时候学会的这种怪里怪气的傻话？”德拉科忍不住笑起来，“对不起，我不是故意笑的，但是——哦这真的太奇怪了泰迪——”  
男孩没说话，握在他腰上的手却明显用力了几分。随着一阵电流似的酥麻贯穿他的手臂，德拉科眼睁睁看着他的双手不受控制地并拢，直到被牢牢固定在胸前。  
“操。”德拉科不顾形象地低呼一声，“无杖魔咒？你从哪学的？”  
“你不该说那个单词的，舅舅。”在收到一枚堪称凶狠的瞪视后男孩立刻慌乱起来，“哦对不起——我弄疼你了吗？”  
“我需要你解释，卢平先生，”他试图甩掉粘在他身上的手，“你在哪学的这个？”  
“呃，哈利教的。”男孩试探着将手滑向他的胸口，安抚性地吻了吻光裸的后颈。“其实我只会这一个。”  
“我就知道。”他愤愤道，“我会记得圣诞节回去的时候在格里莫广场下一个反波特咒。还有你，当然了。居然对长辈做出这样的事，快点给我把这个该死的咒语解开！”  
“这恐怕行不通，舅舅。”一只手徘徊在德拉科敏感的胸尖，惹得他倒吸了一口凉气。  
“已经抓住的东西就不要放开。这是找球手守则的第一条。”男孩一本正经地解释道。  
“我他妈从来没听过这种鬼扯的守则——啊！”湿滑的臀缝里挤进来一根干燥的手指，他只能奋力做着徒劳的挣扎，“休想让我和你做那种事，泰迪，该死我为什么不好好看看青少年教育手册——”  
“可是，为什么你那里流水了呢，舅舅？”男孩的呼吸像温热的甜酒撒在后颈，带着微微的辛辣和充满诱惑的甜腻。“哦，顺便，那个守则也是哈利告诉我的。”  
德拉科迫不及待想把哈利·波特千刀万剐了。还要在那之前把他吊起来大声朗读青少年教育手册60遍，不，100遍。他在心里补充。  
“听着，我——”他急于要为自己辩白，却让那根手指趁虚而入，滑进穴口。他猛地呼出一口气，双手顶在墙上以便支撑几乎站不稳的身体。“好吧，但，给我五分钟，我的头发上还有泡沫。”  
“哦，我不太介意。”身后传来欢快的声音。  
很快密道就侵入了第二根手指。浴室里蒸腾的水汽逐渐消散了，德拉科却觉得仍然闷热得喘不过气来，更糟的是，欲望因为身后的扩张而变得半硬，顶端不时渗出粘滑的液体。他喘着热气，尽力向后仰，把一截白皙的脖颈暴露在空气中，细小的喉结微微颤动。泰迪将原本扶在他腰侧的手捏住他精巧的下巴，轻轻在上面咬了一口。  
一声细小的呻吟从德拉科沾着津液的嘴角泄露出来，但那声音很快被泰迪堵回了喉咙里，只能偶尔溢出轻微的哼哼。  
事情正在朝着他能想到的最坏的情况飞奔。残存的理智在他脑袋里歇斯底里的尖叫——这是不对的，你不该那么做。他本应该想得更远些，计划得更周密才对，这显然不符合他一贯的作风。毕竟——再怎么说，他们是亲戚，虽然血缘上没有太近的关系，现在又是师生，但凡被他们之外的任何人发现都会酿成不可挽回的后果。他不该让不谙世事的男孩爱上他，而自己也不该爱上他，他们像是陷入设计好的棋局，每走一步都是错的。  
可你宁愿一直错下去。  
灌了蜜水似的声音在他脑海中拂过，他的理智逐渐被驱散。他闭上眼睛，男孩在他体内的动作被缺失的感官放大。  
“我听说第一次大多发生在浴室、寝室或者——更衣室这类地方。就像现在这样。”泰迪说。顺势加进了第三根手指。  
“嗯啊——”德拉科低低地抽了口气，漫着水雾的浅灰色向男孩投去疑惑的一瞥，“你听谁说的？”  
“布莱恩，”男孩停顿了一下，“我室友。”  
“他是个同性恋？”  
“不，但他知道我是。”泰迪说。  
原本闭上的眼睛猛地睁开，后穴也不自觉地收紧。  
“我没说我的男朋友是谁——我告诉他不是我们学校的。他只当我是不好意思呢。”  
“梅林，哦梅林。”德拉科的呼吸一声比一声急促，“你真的是第一次吗，爱德华？”  
“绝对、毫无疑问是第一次，舅舅。还有现在最好叫我泰迪。”  
他掰开德拉科富有弹性的臀瓣，燥热的呼吸搔得他后颈发痒。“我要进来了。”声音几乎是虔诚。  
男孩的确是第一次，进来的动作生涩又莽撞，但十足地小心翼翼。肿胀硕大的东西塞满了他身后的甬道，立刻发出无法抑制的惊呼。身后的男孩缓慢地在他里面抽插，手里把玩着他挺立起来的茎身，一下下撸动起来。“呃啊……再快点，泰迪。”他难耐地仰起头，靠在男孩肩头迷糊地索吻。  
泰迪扶在他腰上的手托起他尖细的下颌，姿势有些别扭地去吻他的长辈，同时加快下身抽动的速度。情爱的腥膻味道和清新的沐浴露味混在一起，他一时间有点恍惚，好像自己才是那个懵懂无知的少年，眼前的一切都梦似的虚无缥缈。  
“啊——”他眼前发白，来不及惊讶自己就这么泄在了泰迪·卢平的手里。“德拉科，德拉科……”男孩叫着他的名字，“我要……”  
他在射出来之前退了出来，呢喃着长辈的名字。“真大胆啊，已经开始直呼我的名字了？”  
“可能只有刚才这种情况下吧，”泰迪抱住软倒在自己怀里的德拉科。  
“我已经完全属于你了，德拉科舅舅。”


End file.
